Medic
The medic (or combat physician'Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Terran Units (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). July 6, 2019) is a terran unit that can heal friendly biological ground units. Overview Clad in light infantry armor similar to the CMC series, medics carry arm-mounted compartmented shields, stocked with trauma gear, including nano-conveyed anesthetics, chemical modifiers, and attenuated lasers for on-site surgery. When stabilizer medpacks are available, medics gain access to the latest generation of injectable medical nanobots, programmed for cellular hyper-repair. Live field studies have indicated that medics using medpacks heal troops 25% faster—a difference that can turn the tide in a fierce encounter.Barba, Rick. ''StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. However, casualties will still occur and for dying marines, medics administer a drug known as the "Final Protocol."Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Medics are often specifically targeted on the battlefield, hence the provision of an arm-mounted shield in addition to their armor.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Despite this protection, medics are still vulnerable on the battlefield. Generally, their only armament is the A-13 flash grenade launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets, but these were limited to UED medics. ]] The Alliance's medics use the C-7 gauss pistol and wear CMC-405 light combat suits.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 History ]] During the Guild Wars, the Terran Confederacy experimented with adding Colonial Fleet medics to front-line infantry units.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Marines suffered high casualties, but retained their strength through aggressive recruitment practices. By the Great War, Confederate medics remained at bases to care for wounded soldiers,Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. but were sometimes assigned to squads/platoons.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Confederate medics had a distinct appearance (white armor with a red cross).DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Raynor's Raiders medics operated on the front lines, at least on some occasions. As conflict escalated to include the protoss and zerg, marine losses became prohibitive. The United Earth Directorate pacification fleet included combat medics in its front lines. Recruitment for medics drew in mostly women. The UED's technological prowess included the field of medical science. Medic tools were expanded to chemical modifiers increasing marine survival rates and the use of nano-conveyed anesthetic and attenuated lasers to carry out on-site surgery. Caduceus reactors allowed for UED medics to utilize more energy on the battlefield.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Following the Brood War, the Koprulu sector terran factions continue to use medics.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The Terran Dominion still maintains a combat medic program, as medivac dropships are expensive to deploy.Exam Personality=Medic, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 By 2505, medics were considered "an indispensable support unit" for Dominion forces in the field. By the time of the Battle of Camp Pitcairn, a new variant of medic armor had been developed. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Medic (StarCraft). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Medic Quotations. StarCraft II :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Medic (StarCraft II). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Medic Quotations. Heroes of the Storm Lt. Morales appears as a playable medic hero in Heroes of the Storm. Uther the Lightbringer's Medic Uther skin borrows iconography from the StarCraft medic. Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Medics *Lieutenant Rosa Morales *Lieutenant Layna Nikara *Lieutenant Mari Suzek *Lieutenant Zimmerman *Sergeant Scheeler *Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy *Corporal Sawn *Private Maren Ayers *Private Cat *Private Gina Elani *Private Slug *Private Trent *Doctor Egon Stetmann *Amanda Haley *Lily Preston *Romy Pyrius Specialists *Field Response Theta *Skibi's Angel *UED genetic engineers Variants *Infested medic Trivia *According to Glynnis Talken Campbell she stated that she voiced the medic, and that "the Medic is a completely different character (as opposed to Kerrigan)--young, innocent, helpful." She has commented that voicing the medic in Brood War was easier as the unit's persona was closer to her own personality. She has also joked that the medic's death cry were what put her off playing Brood War, as she had to listen to her own death cry.2015-05-25, Interview with Glynnis Campbell. StarCraft Wiki, accessed on 2015-05-30 However, according to Jason Hayes, the voice of the medic was done by his wife, Tiffany Hayes.11-8-2018, Email Correspondence with Jason Hayes As StarCraft did not credit the roles of its voice actors, it is unknown which of the two voiced the medic. References ru:Медик es:Médica Category:Terran infantry classes